Encoding data is a well known process to make more efficient use of a given bandwidth. An input signal (analogue or digital) is coded as a digital signal that occupies less bandwidth than the original signal. An encoder at the transmitting end encodes the original signal, the encoded signal is then sent across the channel and a decoder at the receiving end receives the encoded signal, decodes it and reconstructs the original signal.
The quality of the reconstructed signal will depend on a number of factors including the complexity of the encoding and decoding system and the available bandwidth for transmission of the encoded signal. For audio signals, a user may well observe audio breakages especially when he is simultaneously sending user data in the opposite direction or, for video signals, a user may observe video breakages in a similar way. This is particularly the case for wireless terminals relying on radio frequency (RF) signals emitted from a host station, as the environment may be quite volatile and the conditions can be constantly changing as the user moves from place to place.